True Love
by WriterPhantom
Summary: Short dribble "If Batman/Bruce had a sister, and he was found out and put in Arkham, how would she react?" May actually turn into a story, depending on, well, if ya like it. Not sure. Random idea.
1. Chapter 1

"Bruce!" she ran up to him and threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "I love you ... it's gonna be okay. You can get through this!" He lowered his head and kissed her forehead, unable to hug back due to his hands cuffed behind him. "I love you too," he half-growled, wishing he was anywhere but here; having her see him like this was too painful.

She reached up and cupped his face, standing on tiptoe and touching her forehead with his. The Joker, from his own cell, snorted derisively. "For 'brother and sister' you sure are familiar."

Sister and brother tensed, and Jaya's hands moved, gripping Bruce's forearms as she closed her eyes. _It's okay. He doesn't understand._ Opening her eyes and looking into Bruce's own, she forgot those watching them, for a moment. She had to be strong, had to remind him how strong he was. He wasn't meant to be caged like this, accused of some heinous thing simply because of who he was-he'd go insane. Insane, if she didn't help him.

"I'll be with you every second," she told him quietly. "When it's too much. When you're dreaming. I won't leave you. I promise. I believe in you. Don't. Give. Up."

_Not ever. Not when you can't stand the stupid needles they put in your arms, or the silence, nothing to do. Not when you're staring at the white walls and thinking of everyone who has betrayed you. Not when everyone else around you is insane, and those who are to 'help' you get 'better' are merely there to bring you down. Not when they try to make you think there's something wrong with you. There's NOTHING wrong with you. Stay with me, Bruce._

His eyes spoke volumes; of how vulnerable he felt, how it terrified him, how his other side loathed it. Fear was for those who were weak, those who could be destroyed. But to be so caged, after all he'd done for Gotham. So many here he'd delivered into the hands of the police because of what they'd done to Gotham and its people; only to find himself next to them; thought of as one of them by the people of Gotham. "Jaya ..."

_You won't be alone!_ She refuted.

"All right, visit's over!" Barked the guard, and she was motioned out the door. Backing out, she held her brother's eyes with her own still, only turning her back to him when the door slowly closed behind her.

Her hands clenched and unclenched, thinking of him, in this place. It wasn't right. It just wasn't right. Her heart ached as she walked through the hallways and opened the door to freedom; a freedom her brother no longer had.

Only briefly did she contemplate the repercussions it would have, it DID have on her; Bruce being found out to be the Batman. It wasn't important though. What was important was she and Alfred were all he had left; and she couldn't let him down.

Both men knew she wasn't normal, and for once, finally, it could be used to her advantage. She'd do as promised-every night, she'd be in his dreams. Feel what he was feeling. Maybe … maybe she could block out any unpleasant things that'd happen to him? Any of the dull, dreary days he was sure to have? No, he wouldn't want her to do that, but she wanted to-after everything he'd done for her. They could've placed her under the custody of someone else, put her in a foster home; after all, she'd been so young, and so had he, they only had Alfred to take care of them. But somehow they'd chosen differently; and Bruce had insisted, even at his young age, she stay with them. It didn't matter she was only newly adopted, she was the only 'real' family he had left.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Bruce …

If she was different-if she were different, she'd run right back in there and rip the door right off its hinges and grab him, drag him out of there. Shove him in the car and they'd drive to Mexico or-or somewhere. Anywhere. Anywhere but here.

Yet she couldn't because she wasn't like anyone. Wasn't like them. Bruce obeyed his laws-he never killed anyone. Joker didn't obey any laws. Gordon obeyed 'the' laws. She?

Didn't want to hurt anyone. Anyone at all. If the desire rose, she squashed it instantly before it grew to more than an ember. So she couldn't drag him out of there because HE would want, for some stupid reason, to stay 'in favor' to 'obey the law' even though he'd already broken so many and supposedly didn't go by the laws but his own. He wanted to do the right thing, and though she just wanted him out of there, there was no way she would risk harming someone else in any way to get him back out.

_Have it your way. But I'll be in your head,_ she promised. _I won't let the Joker get to you, I won't let Crane get near you, I'll talk to you to keep you from your boredom. I won't let you go._


	2. Chapter 2

FLASHBACK

"Hey Jaya, do you know the muffin man?"

"The muffin man?"

"Yeah, he lives on drooly lane."

"Ewwww!" Jaya scrunched up her nose and glared at her brother. "That's gross."

"Yeah, all the people who live there"-

She tackled him, and they both fell to the ground as she hit him with her tiny fists. "Stoppit. Gross."

Laughing, he just pushed her off him and stood up, grinning at her before grabbing her wrist and hauling her up off the ground. "All right, I won't finish."

She smiled at him and, for an instant, she saw herself reflected in his eyes and she looked like their mother. How strange. "I look like mama."

He blanched, and his face whitened. She froze as waves of feelings flowed over her, through her and yet they weren't a part of her, they were not her own thoughts. Whose were they? Guilt and overwhelming fear, the flash of a dozen black flying somethings in her mind. Her knees buckled and she crumpled to the ground, eyes wide. _What's happening to me? What is this? _

"J-Jaya?" Her brother's faltering voice answered everything.

"_Calm, Bruce." _she said in her mind, shoved hard at the feelings threatening to overwhelm her, drown her.

This time, it was his own eyes which widened and he visibly relaxed, his shaking gone and the color returning to his face. He knelt beside her and they stared at each other, speechless.

"It's all … gone."

"What?"

"Everything bad in my head. At least for now."

"Whadda's it mean?"

"It means you're …" he paused, and she looked at him worriedly-_is it bad, what I did? I am bad?_

"_you're special," _he finished with a slight smile.

It was the right thing to say. She beamed at him and opened her mouth to ask if they should tell Alfred, and instead what came out was "I'll make all the bad go away all the time then, okay?"

He gave her a sad half-smile, one side of his lips curling up a bit before his face slid back into its usual expressionless mask. It was only around her he laughed sometimes, and not very often. She'd been lucky today. But now all was back to normal.

Except somehow she felt what he did.

Whatever she could do, whatever it was, her ability to sense what he was thinking and push any bad thoughts away, even talk to him in her mind sometimes, only improved.


End file.
